Pas Toujours Pur
by Une Rose
Summary: Bella, before she went insane. Bella, before she married Rodolphus. Bella, toujours pur... rated for safety and later chapters.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was in her very nature to hate. She was brought up to scorn at everyone below her, and to only strive for the best. To only stop once she reached the top. And from there, she could look down on everyone, and hate them as a whole. That is why she was so bitter; nothing she had ever done would be good enough until she was the best. Until she had achieved all there was to achieve, and she strived for nothing any longer, because she already had everything.

And that is why she looked as unhappy as she sat in the pouffy green armchair by the Slytherin fireplace. Everyone, every single one of her classmates, made her want to scream. They were all so… petty, with their superficial nonsense and their talks of love. It made her sick. What was love? It was nothing. There was no love, only passion, only lust, only hate.

So she stormed out of her dormitory at the very moment the silly girls had started talking about their crushes and boyfriends. They all thought it was because she had never found someone, but no, it was more than that. It was because she didn't bother with finding someone. It wasn't worth it, to waste her time on something so stupid. Something that didn't matter, wouldn't matter. Ever.

And unfortunately, she was the only one who understood that.

"Why am I surrounded by empty-headed idiots?" Bellatrix murmured to herself, not expecting a response. But a response she got, and from one of the most unlikely person ever. There, right behind Bella, leaning on the back of the arm chair stood none other than Rodolphus LeStrange. And this was strange because, since their first year, Rodolphus and Bella had shared hardly a word with each other. They barely acknowledged each others existences, and for Bella, that was just because an association with him would do her no good, so why should she bother?

"Well, darling, its not so much that they're idiots, its just that people like you and I are so much more intelligent than they ever could dream of being." Rodolphus said, to which he received a startled jump, a stern look which soon turned curious, and a smack on the head when he circled around the chair to lean on the armrest instead.

"What was I saying about idiots again? Oh ya, I'm surrounded by them." Bella said sharply, giving Rodolphus a look that clearly indicated that he was also included in that particular category.

"Now now Bella dear, no need to become defensive. It's not my fault you startle easily, now is it love?" Rodolphus had by then started playing with Bella's long dark hair, an action that the seventh year clearly didn't appreciate.

Bellatrix sighed loudly as she ripped her hair from his fingers.

"Why don't you go away Rodolphus? You are an annoyance."

"You looked unhappy, so I thought I might try to coax a smile to your face for once. You would look so much more beautiful if you smiled more often, you'll wrinkle early otherwise, and we don't want to scar that pretty face with wrinkles, now do we?" He whispered in her ear. She shivered at the close proximity; she wasn't used to people being that close to her.

"What do you want Rodolphus?" She practically snarled at him, looking as though she was about to spit poison.

"I want you." He whispered again, causing yet another shiver to travel along her spine. "And don't call me Rodolphus, its Rod." He moved so silently, that Bella did not notice when he left. All she knew was that when she turned around, he was gone.

And that she was going to have an interesting year ahead of her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n: well, if you are reading this author's note that means that you obviously thought that my fic was good enough to read the entire way through.

either that, or the page isnt full and you can see this before you actually read anything... which is likely, since its not that long...

but its just a prologue, so the other chapters will be longer!

hope ya enjoyed, i am looking forward to picking your collective fig (eye wink)


End file.
